


怪胎宠物猫与既得利益者

by Youkali



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: Credence/Graves.这个故事里没有人讨人喜欢。一团漆黑的真部长，一团漆黑的所有人。有一点完全不重要的G/G的暗示注意。





	1. Chapter 1

他们在一家皇后区的天主教堂地下仓库里找到Graves。

 

他和一堆发霉的圣经、红色蜡烛、有钱人捐赠来的旧衣帽躺在一起。屋里到处是魔法痕迹，安全部部长看起来倒还算整齐。手脚零件好好地在他身上，他安静地闭着眼，大衣下摆掩盖住一摊结块了的暗红血渍。

 

不难猜测他经历过什么，过多的摄魂取念导致他的大脑一直处于混沌的半休眠状态，被救护人员扣住膝弯从地上抱起来的时候，他茫茫然从消极逃避中惊醒，下意识扬起嘴角露出他惯用于处理一切麻烦的假笑。

 

他机械地反复回答每一个人:"没事，我没事。"

 

"这一年你总是不太笑，还以为你厌倦了我们这些无聊的老同事了呢。"脊背笔挺的女人生硬地说着一些缓和气氛的话，Graves配合地加深了笑容。

 

"抱歉，是我失职了。"Graves总是很沉得住气。把他揽在怀里的那双手油腻得过分，他只想尽快摆脱。Graves知道怎么样的笑容让他看起来虚弱又令人心碎——强撑着不让意识涣散的顽强姿态足够打碎他们追根究底的盘问意图。魔法国会主席欲言又止，呵斥看护人员赶紧照看好她的部长。

 

安全部部长在医院里躺了一个星期。他们应对Graves的姿态又像迎接凯旋的英雄又像防备出卖情报的俘虏。这不奇怪，即使不出自个人意愿，他确实泄露了国家机密，并且让一个德国佬在美国魔法协会足足作威作福了一年。托Grindelwald 这个蠢货的福，Graves不得不靠自残掩盖实情，并像一只实验小白鼠一样被关在笼子里。

 

他在昏迷不醒以及假装昏迷不醒的第一个小时就想好了怎么唬弄那些官僚。虽然这事并不动听，但他们需要一个好故事。Graves能给他们一百个发人深省的好故事，他要尽快脱离国会的过度保护，把Grinderwald重新纳入掌控，那家伙的嘴可不如他脑袋上的头发长势严密。

 

在病房里的这段时间，Graves被自己造成的伤弄得很疼。他在虚弱与晕眩中，百无聊赖地开始想念Credence。那头卑劣又可爱的小怪兽，身上带着教堂潮湿发霉的香火味——那是因为他的大衣和捐赠品一起被堆在仓库太久。Graves躺在病床上，双眼直视白色的天花板，在脑中描绘Credence再次见到自己之后该有的反应。先是黑色，属于怪胎的颜色在脑海中即时出现。泥灰、污垢、鞭痕、廉价皮带上掉落的皮屑、惹人厌烦的细碎脚步声，Credence走路很轻又很急促，他踏着唯独脚尖着地的零乱碎步紧紧跟在自己身后，鞋跟抬起，仿佛发出一点声音或落下一厘米的距离会遭到遗弃似得。Credence会把他那永远流不完的眼泪抹到大衣前襟上，又瑟缩着往后躲以免弄脏Graves的大衣，直到他的先生半强迫地、温柔地抱住他的脸——那头笨拙的刘海率先进入视线，接着就是两片密布了青色血管的薄薄眼皮，他不肯将视线离开鞋尖一秒。要是他知道了是自己一直授权着Grindelwald 如此捉弄他呢?Graves没有见过男孩愤怒的模样，于是他在心里慢条斯理地虚拟着那一幕可能出现的戏剧效果。那张麻木的小脸上到底是什么样的表情?他又是怎么叫Grindelwald 这个极端权力崇拜者屁颠屁颠追了一路?

 

Graves为在自己的想象里伤害他可怜的小牲口感到了一阵隐秘的快乐。只可惜，他不会再见到他了。

 

一开始他们没有告诉他关于Credence的事——他们巴不得用三个月前的报纸来糊弄Graves。那些人以各种理由阻止Graves去找Credence，就好像崇高正直的安全部部长得知这个噩耗会精神崩溃似得——当然，其中也有些信任危机的缘由作梗。这构不成任何麻烦，谁都知道Percival Graves是个坚毅的硬派道德家，他该成为所有人衡量自身行为的道德准则。Credence原本是个秘密，但他已然靠着他令人赞叹的愚昧冲动红遍了纽约魔法界，也算是某种程度上实现了Grindelwald 替他承诺过的"站在某个层面的巅峰"。

 

Credence自认他对于年轻死者的悲伤尚且真实诚恳，对于Graves来说，Credence至少比一枚做工考究的钻石领针要珍贵一点。

 

这一年来，他把自己伪装成各种形象出没在魔法部四面的街头巷尾。暗中观察很有趣，他不惊讶于Grindelwald 会找上他的男孩，Credence对于任何嗜虐成性的人来说都很有趣。Graves乐意牺牲一些私人藏品来换取彼此之间的信任。他告诉Grindelwald 怎么对付他——你要接触他，抚摸他，靠近他的脸颊，用手指从他的发髻轻轻滑过颈椎。就像在抚摸一只宠物猫，如果手法得当，你很容易能让他隔着大衣在你手里高潮。这个男孩毫无自制力，每次他的脸憋得通红，两条营养不良的细腿抖得一塌糊涂，Graves就会无辜又淡漠地收回拥抱，把他一个人丢在巷子里。好几次Credence看起来就要把那两片连话都说不清的愚钝嘴唇挤到他的先生脸上来——Graves耐心等了好几次，也没等到他暴露进攻意图的那一刻。或许这个男孩的耐心是他唯一的优点。

 

"他很安全。"Graves是这么对Grindelwald 说的，"我来教你。"

 

他把手指放到金发的德国巫师脖子上，沿着脊椎一节节往下滑，而对方微笑着扣住了他的手腕。Graves太习惯Credence对于他的任何举动保持逆来顺受，下意识在德国人过于激进的反应里挣扎了一下。

 

"美国人，你是在暗示什么吗?"

 

Grindelwald用一张一模一样的脸凑近他，Graves也回以一个如出一辙的笑容。

 

"我只是告诉你，很多事远比你想象得简单很多。"

 

鉴于这次教导的结果不尽如人意，Graves还是决定自己负责安抚Credence的工作。想到这里，Graves再一次感到惋惜——要不是那个自负过度的德国佬，Credence可还是他最可爱又烦人的小宝贝。

 

Graves又花了一个星期，才争取到与grindekwald见面的机会。世纪性的大事件，电影高潮里的对决，看看他们兴奋得红光满面又紧张兮兮的蠢样。Graves把自己的领带摆正，抚平了大衣上最后一道褶皱。

 

黑巫师通过某种他们交换身份时形成的特殊精神链接向他发出了一条求援信息。Graves没有回音，他不会冒着被追踪的风险。救出他或是杀了他，Graves尚未计划好其中任何一项。国会监狱的防护太过严密，没有可能全身而退。他只想暂时修复一下自己与Grindelwald 这头失心疯的牲口之间过于稀薄的信任关系。

 

Grindelwald 看起来也过得不错，他隔着厚厚的魔法屏障看向Graves，两只狡黠的灰蓝色眼珠眨了眨。Graves没有理会。

 

"你可终于来了，我亲爱的Percival。你总能让我得到想要的东西，对吗?"

 

Graves有点头痛，他实在很厌倦这个人故作俏皮的谈话方式了——好像这个德国病人真的有办法独自从这里离开似得。

 

"我只想要你有足够的耐心，我们有很多时间进行这种无意义的讨论。如果你想抽空写个人传记，我们也愿意提供相关工具。"

 

德国巫师回答:"我的耐心不是很多。"

 

"没有耐心的后果，你不是刚刚才品尝过吗?"

 

Grindelwald 又开始用那种阴阳怪气的腔调说话:"你难道不好奇我从你脑子里得到的那些可爱的小秘密吗?"

 

索命咒一瞬间从Graves的脑海中盘旋而过。没人可以这样和他说话。那群正襟危坐的官僚们正在用监听魔法窥探这里的一切，而他就想在这里让不知好歹的德国佬彻底消失在世界上。他甚至怨恨起Credence不在临死之前替他杀死Grindelwald ，这股怨恨又因最终归因于怪胎男孩对他的迷恋而消失殆尽。他可以激怒Grindelwald ,或者让对方激怒他，要快，就在这一个短暂的情景里，他可以制造出冲动杀人的假象。诚然这行为不够聪明，会有损他的名誉甚至把他送进魔法法庭，他应该更加细致地计划，再找一个像Credence那样单纯的小怪物来混淆视听，但没有关系，他有的是耐心，伟大的傲罗家族能够处理一切。

 

"我想你一定后悔没有得到全部。"

 

他们陷入一种反高潮的奇怪角力，魔杖在Graves的袖口蠢蠢欲动，只要Grindelwald 再说出任何一句意有所指的话或者做出些反派专属的大幅度举动，Graves马上就要采取行动。

 

而黑烟就在这个时候钻进缝隙里。

 

Graves立刻就意识到那是个什么东西，他再熟悉不过那阵阴沉沉又寒酸的凉气。审讯室外已然一片安静，Graves不确定外面还有几个人，这阵杀戮甚至没有任何血腥气，所有生命被吞入黑暗中，仿佛整个世界都陷入深眠。

 

就是这个时候。

 

Graves的魔杖指向Grindelwald，傲罗们组建的魔法屏障被黑烟冲刷得一干二净，Grindelwald站在他面前。

 

"我想我应该杀了你。"德国人咯咯发笑着对他轻声耳语，"你说如果我这次假扮你的身份从这里出去，还有没有人会怀疑我第二次?"

 

Graves懒得花费注意力去看这个表演癖:"如果你能利用说废话的时间好好逃跑，也不会被抓到这里来了。"

 

他突然意识到自己说了句很不明智的话。某个视觉盲区的角落里慢慢形成了半个黑色人影，有一股力量作用在Graves身旁的德国人身上，Grindelwald夸张地啧了一声，施了一个幻影移形。

 

很好，现在屋子里现在就剩下他们俩个人维持这种沉默的尴尬。或者说，一只不听话的怪胎宠物猫和他的主人。Graves不会逃走，谁会害怕被离家出走的宠物猫打败呢？它们需要重新被管教、阉割、教会大小便的规矩。Credence只是想要一根逗猫棒，几颗糖球和一些心怀怜悯的拥抱而已。

 

嘘。嘘。安静。

 

Graves柔声道:"Credence......"

 

随着这个名字同时爆发的还有一句尖声大叫的咒语，蓝色的魔法光束从门外直射Credence，Graves为门外还活着的这位傲罗先生发出了一声没什么惋惜之情的叹息。黑色的男孩只是看着Graves，他驮着背，低着头，松松垮垮地裹在大衣里，畏缩地捏紧拳头，脖子上挂着他的先生赠送的项链。

 

门外的声响和魔法戛然而止。

 

男孩向Graves走过来，像一团实体化的巨大的悲伤。那些从天花板上汹涌而过的黑色浪潮直接扼住了Graves的喉咙，他被半吊起来，脚尖脱离地面，Graves用手肘打滑着寻找身后支撑的墙面，那些魔法细沙似乎抓住了他的血管，一点点渗透进心脏。Graves不同情那些结伴而死的国会蝼蚁，他们完全可以为了一件更重要的事、或者一个强大的默然者牺牲——只是这种牺牲到了自己身上，那一切都不一样了。

 

"你骗我。"男孩的声音带着一种极度扭曲的恨意，"我以为你还是你。我去救你了。"

 

Graves倒是没料到他放出那些叫国会白跑了好几趟的虚假信息依旧牵引着他的怪胎宠物猫——主席确实说过现场一片狼藉，被什么巨大的魔法力量攻击过。没人想到会是一个气急败坏的小男孩砸东西出气，这太好笑了。计划内的Credence已经死了，而计划外的默然者还循着气味在找他的主人。

 

"我....没有骗你。我很感谢你记得我。"Graves的喉咙口开始涌出腥味，他尽可能地让声音温柔无害。这种来自低阶人口的暴力威胁让安全部部长变得很暴躁。没有多少宠物主人能温和善良到让宠物猫这样对待他不是吗?他已经给予了足够的耐心，希望他的小牲口能立刻意识到错误。

 

"我不蠢。"Credence试图证明自己。他的左手指甲戳着手掌上的皮肉，年长者在他手里发出了一阵呛咳。

 

"你当然不蠢。"Graves的耐心走到了尽头。他直视着Credence——通常只有在想要施舍一些爱抚时Graves才会正眼看他的宠物猫，用一种肤浅到不需费力扮演的温柔——牲口不应该向主人索取什么。Graves开始用上他刻薄的语调，从小到大，Credence最害怕来自他人的嘲讽，"毕竟你在被那个麻瓜羞辱之后是多么目标明确头脑清晰地杀了他，你只是迫不及待想让所有人知道你的身份，好欺骗自己不只是一个废物。"

 

"我不是废物!"Credence尖叫了一声，那些黑烟都咆哮着重新盘旋了起来。Graves摔到地上，他飞快地爬起来，挺直脊背，整理衣摆，纠正了领针的位置。衬衫被撕破了，暂时只得作罢。

 

他可爱到令人心碎的男孩，带着一股天真而扭曲的正义感前来复仇，现在缩进了角落里，成了一团真正的黑暗。

 

但Graves永远都能解决Credence。

 

至少他这么认为。

 


	2. Chapter 2

"你是个肮脏的女巫后代。"

 

这真不幸，但没有办法。有些人生下来就长着天使翅膀，也有人趴在地狱边缘交媾繁殖。世界得保持平衡。Credence很小就接受了这个现实，只是蝼蚁为什么还要继续繁衍呢?为了让自己的血脉延续他们的苦难吗?

 

没有人告诉过他拥有选择的权利，因此Credence连结束生命的念头都生不起来。他麻木地存活，承受更多愤怒与鞭打，好让施暴者的心情更加美好。Credence接受母亲的虐待，因为神明告诉他惩罚能够赎罪。每当他的肌肉绽开，疼痛沿着血管冲破皮肤，他都会变得干净一点，纯洁一点。只要他承受更多、更多的苦难，就能够在生命结束之前还清所有罪孽。

 

 

Credence渴望那一天的到来，他从没享受过无罪的日子。那天他可以得到一件带小格子的大衣吗?Credence偶尔也想要变得好看一点。或许别人都会对他笑，会把他当成一个成年人那样喊他的名字，而不是用不太好的词语。

 

好心的Tina小姐教他不要逆来顺受。她说Credence是个很好的人，应该争取自己的权利。不要去感激恶徒，他会碰到更好的人。

 

"可是我已经碰到了。"Credence回答，"我有妈妈和姐姐，她们虽然很凶但是会让我住在一起，我还有妹妹，她愿意牵我的手，她们都是很好的人。"

 

于是Tina紧紧抱着他，就好像他是什么失去了拥抱就会冻死的流浪狗。男孩颤颤巍巍地揣着满怀廉价的、无人认领的爱，他睁着眼睛看自己的鞋尖，又茫然地想起了布满小格子的大衣。

 

Tina说不定是个预言家，因为他确实遇见了更好的人。

 

Graves向他走来的时候，羊毛围巾起伏着一个曼妙的弧度，那些纱线、白色的、黑色的，绿色的钻石，银色的月光流动在他的鬓发上。Credence忘记了小格子。

 

他踏出一步，皮鞋落出一声清脆的心跳——Credence的身后一定站着什么其他人。在这条黑色巷子里，有一位金发贵族小姐，或另一位身份尊贵的绅士。人们总是对别人露出笑容。先生即将从怪胎男孩肩膀边走过去——他大衣上的灰尘会弄脏这位先生吗?他发霉的味道是否污染先生四周的空气，甚至他的存在会搅扰先生的好心情。没人会喜欢这么大团脏兮兮的贫民窟垃圾。于是Credence把自己蜷缩起来，尽量变成小小的一团。

 

脚步声停下了。

 

"你受伤了。"

 

Credence过了很久才意识到那是在对他说话。道路尽头空无一人，阴谋者走进意有所图的暗巷。男孩缩起肩膀，点头，又摇头。眼泪就要在这份陌生的温柔里涌上眼眶，Credence眨巴着双眼憋了回去——哭泣总是惹人厌烦，母亲会因此打他，他不想叫先生讨厌。

 

后来Credence无数次回想起此刻，他要是抬头看一眼Graves的表情，就不会在之后堕入深渊——

 

Graves像父亲一样对他张开怀抱。

 

"到我这儿来。"

 

还有谁能用触摸治疗病人的苦痛呢?Graves就那样从天而降，捧住了穷困而罪恶的双手。虽然先生和圣经里说的不太一样，不穿白衣，一身漆黑，过于光滑的面料反射着Credence深爱的半截月光——他是怪胎男孩的私人耶稣。这简直是种罪恶的幻想，有一个漂亮的、灼热的、发光的天使来拯救他，同时被他玷污。

 

Credence那无人认领的、廉价的爱，找到了倾泻的对象。

 

Credence屡屡因为晚归挨打，但他不在意，这是选择罪恶所必要的代价。他只在意自己哪里做得不够多?做得不够好?先生为什么会爱他?先生是不是厌倦了?即使你挑选一只宠物猫，也需要一个理由——

 

Credence认为自己不值得任何一个理由。

 

他试图摸到Graves的住处。Credence不敢离开家，也不敢拜访，他只是想知道。在一段不对等的关系里，好像一点信息能叫弱者停止无休止的惶恐。他不是没料到自己会遭到遗弃。怪胎男孩一直战战兢兢、步履维艰地避免遭到厌恶。领养一只流浪猫不过是中产阶级无聊生活里偶发的善心与业余乐趣，怪胎男孩没有那么擅长做白日梦，所以当日常现实真正降临的那一刻，Credence能清晰回想起过往的种种预兆。

 

他重新平静了下来。

 

遗弃宠物可能是因为它学不会大小便的规矩，或者只是他不爱它了。男孩不知道，他没做错什么，那么错的就一定是先生。或许一个人的爱对先生来说不如早餐麦片背后的小广告有价值，但没有价值的怪胎宠物猫已经为此犯下无数重罪——好在它也不想要赎罪了。

 

Credence愿意帮先生赎罪。他可以像母亲处罚自己那样处罚先生，这可能会很疼——Credence知道如何忍受，可他的先生不知道。但是没有关系，Tina说过一切都会好起来的。

 

所以他带着种犹豫不决的虐待欲望弄伤了他的先生。男孩面目扭曲地紧抿住嘴唇，那头可笑的刘海静止不动。

 

Graves绷紧了身体。

 

权力掌控者一条一条撕碎猎物的黑色西装，Graves难耐地闭了一下眼睛。暴露出的衬衫白得太过刺眼，Credence沉静又缓慢地移动目光，黑色魔法在这片剧烈起伏着的肉体上画出了一道长长的血痕。痛呼被掐断在收紧喉咙的魔法里，白布之上渗出长条状的红色，它们蔓延开来，渗透皮肤——Credence赋予先生的罪恶和拯救，他把他亲手钉上十字架。殉难者被迫对他展开身体，先生的睫毛在曝烈的灯光下因疼痛与失血而不住颤抖。Graves咬着嘴唇一声不吭，那些血液沿着裤管滴到地上，原本就病态的肤色在黑红反衬下像一具受难的艳尸。

 

他在伤害他的私人耶稣。

 

懦弱的男孩牙关战栗，又用颤抖的手替年长者画上新的红色。

 

"我在帮你。"Credence总是解释很多事情来乞求他人不要撕破对他的友善，"母亲说惩罚能让人变得更好，我想帮助你变得更好。"

 

Graves发出了一声嗤笑。

 

"那个蠢女人吗?"Graves的嘴唇上沾着自己咬出来的血，这让Credence有些不舒服。先生在伤害自己，这就好像剥夺了处罚者的部分权力。老官僚特有的温和笑容在此刻几乎是通向地狱的魔咒——训练有素的爱意从柔软的喉管里漏出来，他喊男孩名字时包含着许多不堪入目的暗示，"Credence，我好不好，你还不清楚吗?"

 

"她不是蠢女人。"男孩反驳先生，"她教会了我很多事情。"

 

Credence伸手去解他的皮带。

 

"道歉和认错都没有用，你得记住疼痛，你才会驯服。"

 

Graves望着默然者的指尖，终于意识到事情有哪里不对劲了。

 

Credence看着屈辱的红晕慢慢攀上那张毫无血色的脸。Graves自觉高人一等，失去遮蔽物不会让他感到羞耻，是来自低阶种族的强迫让他厌恶。皮带扣砸上地板的声音响亮到像另一个暗示，男孩握着皮带的其中一端，Graves模模糊糊地煽动着睫毛，咬紧了牙关。

 

"真可怜。"老官僚倨傲的语气一点都没变，"Credence，你在变成你讨厌的那种人。这一切都不过是私人恩怨，别用你的正义标准来判断我....."

 

凌虐与欲望使你脱离人性。

 

一旦你习惯了夺走别人的生命和自由，每一次都更容易一些。每个人都想成为上帝，只有你是审判者。你慢慢学会把所有人假想为你的敌人，并且安心地杀死他们。此刻你想要的人在你面前，毫无还手之力地等待你的侵犯。

 

Graves没说出的话都被皮带划过空气的声音打断了，他强行吞下一个变了调的尾音。在宠物猫面前，主人总得保持一点高贵和尊严。

 

"先生，都是因为你。"

 

Credence无法隐藏自己对西装革履的恶徒抱有如此罪恶的情感。他杀不死孤独本身，他想要。他想要更多，他想要对他的先生犯下一些罪行。Credence因为这些恶念浑身战栗，他抓住皮带，狠狠抽在了Graves的侧腰上。新的一道红色划过腰腹塌陷的弧度，又顺着胯骨没过臀部，消失在引人遐想的位置。

 

他的先生瑟缩着挨下了这一鞭——老官僚蜷缩肢体的模样像一只避免伤害的柔弱食草动物。Graves低着头，在一些无用的躲闪之后被动地缩成一团专心忍痛，他用左手拉住衬衫下摆盖过腿根，挨过了接下来的几道鞭打。

 

Credence伸手在虚空中抚过Graves的脸颊——他从来不敢主动触碰先生，而对方避开了。Graves背贴着血迹斑斑的墙跪坐在监狱地板上，他把裤子提过充血鼓胀的臀部，一直拉到腰间。那片苍白消失了，发丝垂过棕色眼珠——没有抱怨和愤怒，他看起来足够乖巧。

 

于是那个抚摸在半途变成了一个耳光，下手不重，只擦过了颧骨，Credence的手拐了个方向扯住Graves的头发。如果不能得到回报，他想要变成老官僚下半辈子的噩梦。

 

Graves不得不看向他，那两只棕色的脆弱眼球被白光打得透亮，又在睫毛下颤抖着避开。

 

"你不需要这样对我。"Credence听到Graves在以他能做到的最像求饶的语气请求他停止暴行，那些狡黠的试探被老官僚演绎得楚楚动人，"我们现在应该和好了，Credence。你有什么别的想要对我做吗?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

趋利避害。

 

如果没法避免伤害，他不介意付出一点小小的牺牲，鉴于这个男孩真的如此饥渴而缺乏浇灌。

 

Crednce又开始发抖了。傻孩子总是什么都不懂，或许他懂，只是缺乏作恶的勇气。Credence眼神躲闪，表情因受到诱惑而凝重:"你又在....."

 

骗你?玩弄你?利用你?噢亲爱的，当然是，都是，可是又能怎么样呢?Credence对自己老二里的情欲一无所知又惊恐万分。失去掌控者的怪胎男孩像失去了磨坊的驴一样晕头转向，即使在这种绝对优势下，他也不敢把手放到Graves赤裸的皮肤上来。

 

所以一只牲口为什么要试图和主人讨论平权?

 

Graves没有对自己使用修复咒，他看起来足够凄惨，男孩的视线正从他胸部裸露的衬衫碎片里移到他衬衫底摆下的地方——他永远都只会盯着地面看。

 

"抬起头来。"Graves命令道，"看着我。"

 

安全部部长的目光牢牢钉住Credence，直到那对眼珠从刘海下的阴影里抬起来，又快速避开他的视线，去看Graves左耳边的鬓发。

 

Credence用了凶恶的语气:"不需要你来指示我。"撤离的魔法重新席卷而上扣住Graves的手腕。

 

Graves猝不及防地被往后拖行了几米，尾椎骨擦过地板，留下一道血迹。Credence已经有些愧疚的预兆了。同情心过剩的弱者不适合做个恶人，credece对自己加诸的暴行感同深受，自食恶果。

 

他要学的还有很多。

 

"你看，你都已经把我弄成这样了。"Graves支着墙从地上站起来，他看起来一塌糊涂，鲜血混合着面料碎片挂在苍白的皮肤上，和一具饱受凌辱的性爱娃娃没什么两样。

 

"如果你不打算做什么，我们就这样和好好吗?"

 

Credence摇头。他说不出什么辩驳的理由，也不知道自己想干什么，他没有勇气做出进一步的报复，也不愿意杀死Graves。

 

和好吗?他想要，可不应该就是这样。这个人对他做出这样的事情之后，怎么还能像一切都没有发生那样摸他的头叫他忘记一切。

 

"都是误会而已，我们之间也没有发生什么无法挽回的事对吗?我们不是一直都好好的吗?Credence。"

 

Credence以沉默消极抵抗，而Graves对他伸出手——那只手现在也已经血迹斑斑了。怪胎男孩受尽折磨的私人救赎对他微笑。

 

"我知道的，你只是想要一些爸爸的补偿，对吗?"

 

Credence没动。Graves像是虚脱般在他面前跪下来，父亲与教导者用横满瘀痕的手腕撑住地面，轻轻叹了口气。他说，"我来教你一些事情，亲爱的。"

 

Credence看着那张骨节纤长、苍白优雅的手支撑着赤裸的膝盖往前爬行了几步，它们攀上来抓住了男孩的大衣下摆，又慢慢探入深处向上。那双手现在在解Credence的腰带了。默然者看不见Graves的表情，他的先生低着头，灰白的鬓发垂下前额，双手在注视里不住发抖，所到之处滑过一片小小的血迹。

 

Graves因失血过多而脱力，好在解个腰带不算多大的挑战——更何况Credence抖得像只见到狮子的小白兔，这无意中给了Graves一些竞争成功的优越感。

 

 

那些长长的手指勾住内裤边缘握住无人问津的处子阴茎时，Credence明显地倒抽了一口气，原先极力塑造的冷酷形象荡然无存。他一把推开了Graves。Credence因过度的反作用力一屁股摔在地上，Graves被推得往后滑了一段距离，后脑狠狠磕上了墙面。

 

"对...对不起。"惯用的句子脱口而出。又一次失败，他狼狈不堪地坐在地上，再次回到了那些不停搞砸一切的日子。

 

Graves忍着浑身的疼痛勉强收拾出了一个微笑。

 

"没关系。现在，别动。"

 

Credence呆在原地，看着Graves像只趾高气扬的母豹爬进自己两腿之间，他低下头颅，衬衫领口里漏出的脊柱凸起一截弧度，又沿着腰节急剧下陷。先生伏在他身下，用两瓣潮湿鲜红的软肉裹住了男孩的阴茎，那里还沾着些鲜艳的血色，以及为了忍痛咬出的紫红色伤口。先生晕红的两颊带着Credence用魔法捏出的伤痕，在一个吮吸中塌下薄薄的两片——Credence在先生嘴里剧烈地弹了一下，射进了喉咙深处。

 

Graves立刻退开了。阴茎湿漉漉从嘴里滑出，他捂着喉咙发出一连串呛咳，在Credence凑上来的时候条件反射地瑟缩了一下。

 

Credence的手就要放到Graves脸颊上。它悬在半空。再一次，就差那么一点，他就可以吻到他了——但时间就静止在此刻，他们隔着一堵看不见的墙。Graves在墙的另一头红着眼眶眨掉睫毛上的水珠，他抬起头，对着Credence伸出舌尖慢慢舔干净嘴角的精液。

 

Graves总是在耐心等待他，一只过分有礼貌的，懦弱自卑的怪胎宠物猫，即使获得允许，他也不敢跳上主人的膝盖，他明明可以睡在主人的枕头上，他明明可以为所欲为。

 

太无趣了。

 

Graves扭开了头。他厌倦了这个毫无惊喜可言的蠢货。这样轻易屈服的宠物猫，让人连征服欲也生不起来，Graves甚至不需要再做出任何牺牲，说几句好话，哄哄他，一切就这么解决了。小怪胎要是有半点德国牲口的进攻意识——

 

"你没错，Credence。你杀恶人，来弥补自己杀人的过错。"Graves爬出两步去捡地上的大衣，他敷衍了事地从沾着精液的嘴里吐出些甜言蜜语，"我一直都知道你活着，因为每天都有恶人在死去，你讨厌的那种。"

 

Graves知道Credence会因为他说的每一句话呻吟颤动，可怜的小蠢货太需要认同了。Credence用渴求的眼神望着他，那张楚楚可怜的、亟待拯救的小脸，两瓣嘴唇瑟瑟抖动。宠物猫在地板上高高扬起脑袋，双手着地，像是殉道者终于在临死前见到了神邸。

 

"你使自己有罪，以拯救成千上万人。他们不但不知感激，还把你钉上十字架。为什么要牺牲自己来替世人赎罪呢?"Graves披上了自己的大衣，他靠近，满怀阴谋的手缓慢移动到男孩细软的手臂上。

 

更多的触摸，更多的认可，更多的温柔。

 

Credence需要几颗水果糖。

 

"是的，那个人参加和平工作，身份高贵，议员世家，即将成为未来的总统——可是他该死。"Graves抱住了Credence的后脑勺，那张脸现在被轻轻按进一个血腥浓重的怀抱里，Graves终于不用看见那些渴求救赎的眼神。Credence没有拒绝。

 

"他说你是怪胎，他该死。"

 

既得利益者总是能很轻松说出这些话。死的不是他，其他人的死活与他无关。一切胜券在握，老官僚信心满满地咬字，"你不孤独，你有我。"

 

Credence在他手臂里震动了一下，接着就是一些湿润的热意。

 

①每个杀人狂都喜欢结对作案。他们渴望有人能够一起对抗全世界的受害者与敌人，有人能够一起对抗孤独。Graves能够满足这些，提供陪伴，提供一些拥抱，廉价的安慰，必要的物质条件，不用付出任何风险就能成为Credence的合伙人。他收紧了手中的力度，怪胎男孩滚烫的吐息洒在他心口。

 

"和我一起，Credence。"

 

毫无意外地，Credence回抱住了先生的肩膀。太简单了。这个天真的怪胎男孩，永远不能拒绝任何一个拥抱。

 

"别哭了，我的宝贝。"

 

一个一无所有的人能挑剔什么呢?

 

Graves的后脑砸上地板时，甚至不明白发生了什么。Credence突然凶狠地把他按到地上，不容置疑，男孩的双手扣住年长者的膝弯往外分开两条腿。Graves膝盖上布满了粉红色的擦伤，它们惊慌失措地挣扎了一下，又放弃抵抗温顺地抵在了Credence肩头。Graves躺在地上看默然者，黑色大衣与白色衬衫从胸前敞开，滑下肩头，在地面上洒落一摊。他用手肘支着地面试图坐起来，Credence又用自己的身体把他压了回去。

 

这个行为赤裸到不能再算是暗示。Graves僵硬着，没有做任何抵抗，他不想因为某一个举动打碎了男孩缺乏安全感的脆弱心脏 。

 

Credence终于把那两瓣嘴唇贴了上来，他像一只求爱的小猫咪舔舐主人的脸和脖子。Graves被他弄得又痒又粘，偏过脸躲开，宠物猫就在这时张开獠牙，恶狠狠地一口咬在了Graves的侧颈。Graves发出了一声短促的惊叫，被默然者一把捂住了嘴。

 

Credence以一种狂热又漠然的神情注视着先生颈项上渗出的鲜血，他对上Graves骤缩的棕色瞳孔，眼泪打上先生的颧骨，声音因激动抖得不像话。

 

"Graves先生....谢谢你，这次....我想要一些东西。"

 

Graves送给男孩的银色项链在脖子上晃晃荡荡。他有点后怕了。

 

"Credence.....不用现在就......"

 

Credence的双手掐住那两团幻想许久的白色臀肉。现在它们已经被弄脏了，浸在灰尘与血渍里，还有鞭痕，一切都是他造成的。Graves整个人在他手里微微痉挛，先生在承受他给予的一切伤害，那么先生一定还是爱他的。

 

Credence就快要在这久违的幸福之中哭出声:"Graves先生，这次，我想自己拿。"

 

他进入的动作太过粗暴，Graves头晕目眩，咬牙切齿也没能忍住那些示弱的呜咽，只想着他的小猫真是变得一点都不可爱了。

 

Credence如今心有余悸，拒绝一切来自Graves的精神控制，那双手以绝对的掌控姿态把老官僚牢牢按在阴茎下，强硬地一寸一寸开肠破肚。Graves不敢冒险做出什么推拒的动作，只好用一只手挡住脸，一只手抵在牙关，像一具尸体那样默不作声地熬过插入过程。

 

他不是没想过这种情况。但不该是这样——他原本可以好好地教导小处男一些理应学会的事，用肮脏的成年人手段把Credence玩弄到涕泗横流，而不是在脏兮兮的小牢房里上演这种毫无技术性的公狗和母狗之间的交尾活动。如果取悦Credence可以减少一些折磨，他会做的。Graves甚至能感受到一丝黑魔法波动，梅林啊，真不知道那个德国佬是不是还在这里。

 

至少宠物猫终于学会占领地盘了，这还算是一件好事。

 

"停.....不要这么用力...."

 

Credence这回终于插到了尽头。Graves快要被顶吐了，他一手捂住酸胀的肚子，眼前被额发与汗水糊到看不清，像个虚弱的孕妇那样剧烈喘气。

 

"先生，你还好吗?"

 

Graves懒得搭理他，而Credence顶着他的两条腿压到胸前，用动物舔毛的动作亲吻他。Graves被压得呼吸困难，抬手给了男孩一个耳光。Credence微微偏过头。他受伤地皱起眉，Graves的那只手很快被钉在了地上，它在Credence再次进入的时候瑟缩着蜷起，暴露出大片青色静脉。

 

"先生，我以为我们已经和好了。"

 

"如果你是想要这个，别再.....绑着我。"Graves艰难地抬手腕示意。

 

"那就别再拒绝我。"

 

Credence掐着手中的胯骨一下一下往里顶，他没做过这个，他只是机械性地渴求这些温软灼热的摩擦。先生头一次这么像一个物体，毫无抵抗之力，全然被动地握在自己手掌里。Credence一旦用了大力气，Graves就在他耳边用带命令的软弱气声喊疼，叫他不要再往里捅，这反倒叫男孩更想用力干他。先生的脸颊红得仿佛发了高烧，那些血水衬得他像个战俘或者用于蹂躏的性爱娃娃。他此刻存在的理由只因他是件令人心动的漂亮物件——有着一本正经、肃穆娇纵的嘴脸，身上严密裹着精致衣物。他穿那些就是为了像一只光溜溜的鸡蛋那样被扒光，彻底破坏，推倒在地上，敲碎入口，从身体里流出些什么，顺从地露出别人想要看到的表情。

 

先生被玩弄得一塌糊涂，此刻他成为Credence利用来发泄爱慕与欲望的工具，因为他的两腿之间，尾椎底下，有个湿润的红色小洞能插入Credence饥渴的阴茎。

 

Credence终于领会到控制者的权力，高高在上地凌辱别人，逼迫他人痛苦、绝望。他看不出先生是不是也像自己那样舒服。Graves看上去像得了重病，神志不清地倒在地上，腰腹在一次次的插入中痉挛。性爱娃娃张着嘴唇，两腿之间像被捅漏的管道那样漏着水。他无意识地随着被撑开的动作发出细细的呜咽，臀部在拖动和顶弄下来回摩擦。

 

先生该为他自豪了吧。多少次，这个毫无骨气的小男孩错过了占领先生的机会，他终于长大了。Graves再也没什么理由，也没什么资格抛弃他了。

 

这段不对等的、依靠施舍与被施舍维持的关系，终于变了一个模样。

 

Credence尽兴地继续这项第一次体验的娱乐活动。他用摆弄布娃娃的兴致抚摸揉捏这具身体的所有部位，用魔法将他摆成想要的姿势，给他留下伤痕。Graves一开始还能抓着男孩的手腕用声音阻止Credence做出太过分的事，现在已经做不出什么明显的反应了。他顺从得像死去了一样。Credence并不在意，从小到大他都是一个人玩耍，他能一个人玩很久，做一些在旁人看来无聊的事。更何况先生不一样，他又柔软又光滑，就像魔杖一样，是小孩绝对不能玩的禁忌玩具。先生被干到受不了的时候能发出一些很好听的声音，那些大人们用来形容巷子深处那户寡妇的词语，Credence夜半经过时听到有人叫她婊子，然后她叫得更大声了。这就像是藏在玩具深处的一个秘密，Credence想要研究透彻这些小东西。他以各种尝试性的频率试探玩具能做出的各种反应，直到在这个小小的魔法牢房里操到厌倦了，然后用精液填满了年长巫师的肠道。

 

先生真好。Credence想着，先生比以前更好了。

 

 

Graves奄奄一息躺在地上，一副被使用过度的凄惨模样。他在一种半昏迷的状态下惊醒，双手哆嗦着从地上把自己撑起来，又摔回去，捂着喉咙干呕出声。

 

他干脆躺了几分钟，呆滞地看了会自己两腿之间留出的污秽液体，屈起膝盖，一颗一颗扣上胸前的扣子，面无表情地把双腿合上了。

 

Credence看着他，他也抬头看Credence。他们像一对无法交流的玻璃杯那样互相对视，Graves对自己也是十足的冷漠。那些颤抖的苍白手指抬起来，把额发重新拢到脑后。

 

被操过的老官僚说起话来像是另一种暗示。

 

"魔杖，Credence。"

 

"好的，先生。"

 

宠物猫当然愿意在不暴躁的时候善待自己的玩具。

 

Credence看着Graves重新变回那个一丝不苟、严实精致的完美官僚。他的玩具恢复如初，羊毛围巾和大衣底摆随着转身的动作划出一个美好的弧度，鞋跟落地，清脆的心跳声。

 

仿佛一切都没有发生，冷淡又温柔的男人初次遇见暗巷里的落魄少年。Graves志得意满，朝他微笑着伸出手。

 

"Credence,come to daddy."

 

 

 

Credence曾以为在相遇的那一刻他能看清这人的面目，就不会上当受骗。但一切不过是一个绝望者的可悲愿景，从Credence遇到Graves那一刻起，他就已经在地狱里了。Graves在暗巷里对他张开双臂，先生的嘴角微微上扬，几颗雨水打在睫毛上，袖口露出一截雪白的衬衫面料，怪胎男孩死亡的心脏重新跳动起来，爱意击垮了天真的大脑。他还是愿意相信，这是他这一生能遇见的最好的人。

 

如果不是，那么Credence能够强迫他是。

 

外面响起了傲罗们的脚步声。

 

Credence对先生伸出手。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

①出自摇篮曲


End file.
